clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flywish
Flywish is a penguin who does a lot. He is very powerful. He is also the president of Flywish Island and a spy for PSA and Terrain Spy Union. He also is a celebrity and stars in X and the City, and Unstoppable Forces. He also leads an army. Background One day the snowballs were launched and the clouds were stormy and Flywish was hatching out of his egg, eventually the sun was shining bright and Flywish was born when growing up one day at school he met a young lovely girl named Rose44 who eventually married him then they had Flywish ll but she sadly... "Kicked the bucket". Flywish learned to dance and knows the Moonwalk. Then he started showing off at others causing a riot to happen but Flywish struck down the riot and got rich from taking all their coins and stuff. Then one day he saw a cool dancer named Cadence who he has never met but would like to become a dancing couple with. Flywish later found out that it was Darktan's Army who killed Rose. Flywish then started rounding up weapons, got members, and made his own army. The army started out not so good. It turned out to be only Flywish, Corai, Xorai, and Swiss Ninja. Xorai was kicked out for being evil. Then Flywish coughed out WishFlyX and WishFlyX found out he could make Antibodes through one bite. Agent A was the first victim and that one joined WishFlyX. WishFlyX then made Xinston. Xinston joined Flywish's Army instead. Xinston was very powerful and immune to pain. Flywish then met lot's of puffles. Chuck was his favorite. and Puffy is his least favorite. He then let Xorai back in his army for some unknown reason. Flywish has always had a strong dislike for Mwa Mwa Penguins. His most known victim is Manny Peng. He has also gone after Zaplock, Mah Boi], Stoss97, Pinkroom13, and Joey. He says he won't go after Chubbs because he wants to get a Nummy Cake forced down his throat and then use him for good. He also hates Petguins. He has turned Petguins into Penguins again. He also hates Mwa Mwa Puffles. Pengtube Interviews Flywish has had lot's of interviews on Pengtube. He talked about Cadence and how she has those hot moves. He has talked about Manny Peng. He even talked about how stupid Darktan is. He loves to eat Fish, just as he uses them to illegally beat up penguins. He claims to eat Leopard Seals, but hates Puffle Food. Relationships Victims *Radclaw1 (stop calling him Radclaw1) *Manny Peng (Flywish said "Maybe he's a Mwa Mwa penguin like me but he is goofy and weird and p.s I am not always a Mwa Mwa penguin. I just do it when I feel like it, but other times no!!!") *Winston (his hugs hurt) *Joey (Flywish isn't scared of anything in fact he left Mwa Mwa mode) *Chubbs (Flywish knows Chubbs can't hurt a fly) *Darktan/Darktan II (Who loves Darktan besides his army? not Flywish who could shoot Darktan) *Lwalwaelmo43 (Flywish surprisingly hates his own cousin since she loves all the penguins and she even lets him have a Mwa Mwa Penguin when he doesn't want it all he does is torture it and throw it back to the pet shop Flywishll hated mwa mwa penguins since he was born he was made by Flywish and his wife Rose44 who is deseaced) *All Petguins(Well duh why do you think?) *All Twiguins (Once again DUH!!!!!!!!) *Safety The Penguin (He hurt his ears!!!!!!!) *WishFlyX (Ummmmmmmmm, it's obvious that his X antibody is very very evil and that Flywish has been through history like how WishFlyx tried to destroy the Night Club but Flywish stopped him) *Treacherous Trio They killed him but brought him back to life. *Xorai (He knows Xorai is an epic fail and Xorai plans on destroying him) *Jenni She is WishFlyX's puffle *Xellina She is mean to Bellina. *Radal *Wocker *Xary He's evil, a part of DTA and Treacherous Trio, and is crushed on by Willie very deeply. Friends *Billybob *Rockhopper *Sam Rudi -Flywish thinks Sam is a cool penguin. *Mr. Pensei Oddbraun -One of his close friends\Favorite singer *Gary *Billy Mays -Flywish has bought lot's of Billy's products and is saddened over his death. *Baby N. -1st of all Flywish doesn't find Mwa Mwa Penguins adorable at all but he loves chicks. 2nd of all I think you know the rest about Baby N. and Manny Peng. *Willy the Penguin -Well Willy may not know Flywish but at least Flywish and Willy both hate Manny Peng. *Chicks -They are really Babies unlike Mwa Mwa Penguins *Swiss Ninja -he is the only one who never judged Swiss. *Corai -one of his close friends. *Xinston -He hates Winston and Xinston is in Flywish's Army. *Sonic Xtreme -You may have seen him as Radclaw1 but Flywish's given name for the reformed Radclaw is Sonic Xtreme *EDFan12345 -He is another member of Flywish's Army *Mandy -She is one of his close friends *12yz12ab *Dan -Dan is helping in the war against Ben *Ethan -Ethan likes Flywish a lot and they are friends. "Friends" * Mabel- He thinks Mabel could pwn anyone for his Army. * Bellina- He has no idea she's evil. Well, he did, but she wiped his memory of it. * Tars O'vian They aren't really friends, but work together on many occasions. * Robert O'vian- Well he doesn't hate Robert 100% but he hates him 50% * Director Zenny - He wants to be Zenny's friend Crushes *Cadence Epic Fail because she goes out with Dancing Penguin. Plus she's like ½ his age. *Willie Watt- He wants her to turn fully good so he can date her... *Maddieworld- She is with Swiss Ninja but if Swiss Ninja dies Flywish will take Maddieworld next. Crushes on Flywish *Wishya *Maddieworld (Well she doesn't really have a crush on Flywish but she does claim that Flywish is her potential husband if Swiss dies) *Willie Xatt- She thinks he's the cutest that ever lived. Put your article's name here if you have a crush on Flywish Family *Kyle- Flywish's little brother *Justine Wish- Flywish's mother *Stoss97- His sister *Pinkroom13- His cousin who he also hates Dislike of Manny Peng Flywish is a very mean penguin, he even tortures Mwa Mwa Penguins! One of his biggest problems is Manny Peng. Flywish has his weapons in his mansion where his Henchmen are watching for Manny Peng. Flywish said this on another interview on Pengtube "Manny you're the worst thing to ever happen! If I ever see you on my property, I will torture you to the point where you cry for your mommy! The same goes for Chubbs and Joey and I hope Joey is dead in Freezeland, I really do." *Flywish is against Darktan and wants to put an end to him. Dislike of Xorai Flywish doesnt like Xorai but Xorai secretly wants to be his friend and covers it up with hatred for other people. Powers * Knicicle Slash: He sticks a Knicicle in the ground and it goes out with a big boom that Flywish is immune to, it works everytime. * Ninja Kick: He turns bright gold and dash kicks into his enemy. * Fly up : He glows green and then starts flying * Ghost attack this happened after he was killed by The Treacherous Trio he can now turn into a ghost and strike opponents on the inside. * Snowton Bomb (Parody of Jeff Hardy's Swanton Bomb): He does a flip and lands his back on his enemies. Str00del Force Wannabe *Flywish packed his things and told his henchmen to keep an eye out for Manny Peng and is currently on a long journey to join Captain Str00del. Flywish hopes he can be in Str00del Force. **The Captain, however, strongly rejects himand claims he will never let him in as long as waffles exist. New Plan of working in Owcatraz Flywish has recently found out that Captain Str00del is nothing but a big jerk so he has another idea to work in Owcatraz he went home and told everyone that Captain Str00del won't let him in as long as waffles exist and they all just started going crazy and they said that someone came by to tell Flywish to be nice and not hurt Manny and of course Flywish didn't care. Flywish wants to work at Owcatraz He is making plans to work there. Flywish heard about Owcatraz in the newspapaer when he found out that Manny Peng was put in there. Flywish said "Well I think torturing penguins would be fun i get more coins and get some more rooms." So Flywish sent a letter to Owcatraz and is waiting for an answer. Weapons Equiped *Knicicle *Chespanyr *Fire Sword *Powerbomb *Keysaber *Deletion Missile *Flywish Property Missle *PWN Missile Henchmen *Flame (Flame is a black puffle who is very vicious) *Terminator1 *Protector544 *Snowball (another one of Flywish's puffles who is vicious. She is a white puffle who freezes intruders and breaks them) *Jack88 *Bicep65 *Flywish II (He is Flywish's teenage son who went to prison for punching a nerd but got released and he is very strong) *Daredevil49 (A red puffle Flywish owns who blasts penguins. Many penguins' beaks came off when they got hit by him) Death......sort of On December 22, 2009 Flywish sadly died of food poisoning. It happened when he ticked off The Treacherous Trio he haunted The treacherous trio then they decided to give him his body back. for more details see: Murphy: Flywish dies... sort of Stuff that makes Flywish Cry *Billy Mays' Funeral (He was at the funeral) *When his army avenged him after he died untill he came back *His auto-biography (Holds too many sad memories) Modes 80's Mode this only happens when he's at the Night Club. He puts his hair up in an afro with sunglasses and a gold suit with a boombox. This could attract Cadence as long as Joey doesn't start a fight. Fancy Mode He wears whatever a usual rich Penguin wears. Rocker Mode He is seen like this usually at Pengy Osbourne's Concerts he dyes his hair Black he wears a T-Shirt with a flaming Puffle on it and puts make up on his face. Ninja Mode This is when he fights others he just wears his ninja suit and night vision goggles. Mwa Mwa Mode let's not get into details now that it's not his mode and that he used to wear just a clown suit with yellow or light blue feathers. Elmo mode just his way of getting rid of Mwa Mwa Penguins he is seen singing the elmo theme song with an elmo shirt on. Lot's of Mwa Mwa Penguins died from this mode. some Penguins laughed at him until they saw what he did then they called him a hero instead of a Darktan wannabe. Wizard Mode He just get wizard powers or this mode. Jobs/Occupations *Leading an Army *Acting in a show *CPWE owner *President and founder of Flywish Island Trivia *Flywish doesn't like anyone who likes Manny Peng excluding Corai. *Flywish loves Rock and Roll music. *Flywish has a mansion for an igloo. *Flywish has a son named Flywish II. *Flywish hates the Str00del Force. *Flywish has Henchmen *Flywish's favorite food is Poritos. *He is a big fan of Pengy Osbourne. *He is the owner of the CPWE. *He is a slight parody of Tony Montana from Scarface. *Flywish is desperate for a girl. *He once was allied with Xorai's Army. *He is a Ninja. *Flywish loves chicks more than Mwa Mwa Penguins (which he really loathes) *He once made a threat to Xary Though Willie Watt told him he can't hurt Xary. *Flywish has his own band. It plays Pop and Rock. *There was once a rumor that Willy the Penguin And Flywish hated each other but Flywish stated that it was not true. *Flywish wouldn't hurt a girl unless it was a Mwa Mwa Penguin. *He illegally sells Knicicles. *He once got an ear infection from hearing advice from Safety the Penguin. *He is good friends with Corai but hates Xorai since Xorai is too uncool and evil and wimpy to stop Darktan II *He once thought about asking Winston to join his army but knew if that happened everyone would be hugged too much. *He would never be friends with a Goody Two-Shoes. *Xorai is jealous of him (0_0). Who isn't? *WishFlyx is his evil X antibody though it looks like it would be an unexisting character's X antibody. *The Treacherous Trio killed him by poisoning him but he came back as a ghost and bothered them until they brough him back to life. They kidnapped his son and he is Running with a very very Sharp Knicicle ready to kill them and Xorai. *Justine Wish is his mother. *Flywish is very immune to Ditto. *Some Penguins usually mistake his name for Flyfish. *Flywish will be on the new sitcom X and the City *He wants to be friends with Director Zenny *He plans to capture Herbert P. Bear in any way. *Fierycold is his pet dragon. *Flywish has a book about his life like how he started fighting Darktan's Army and why he did called My life (A story of Flywish) *This Wiki's Not the Same Without You doesn't make him cry at all (0_0). *Flywish recently captured Evil Pengy and locked him up real nice. He made the cell Xorai proof so Xorai doesn't even try to break Pengy out. Though Xorai doesn't know anything about this. However Pengy broke out. *He is friends wtih Mockhopper *Kyle is his brother. *Chuck von Injoface is one of his puffles. *He is known to have reformed A petguin who he hates *He can very very easily break the 4th wall. *He is also a parody of Dad from the Dad N'Me internet series. *He has clones because of Dennie, though there not many or powerful as Xorai's. *Radal hates him more than anything. However Jenni and WishFlyX are secretly working with Flywish to get rid of Radal. Same with Wocker. *Flywish only likes Mwa Mwa Penguins if they are good, hate being Mwa Mwa Penguins, or not in Xorai's army. However they may get Nummy Cakes soon anyway so whats the point? * Radal and Radal X atacked him and broke his leg, but its been cofmirmmed to heal in 5 minutes tops. **This shows that Flywish is the fastest healer. *** Though its just cause Radal didnt just "SNAP" the bone, just injure it. *He will try to help DTA destroy Xorai. *He is currently at war with Ben Hun. * He is sigifly stronger then SnowXclawX, but not as strong as Radal X and Radal together, but alone Radal/Radal X have little chance. *Though Willy isn't in his army, They are still good friends. *He plans to turn Willie Watt good to date her. *He adopted a Chick *He has made Xorai cry HOW HEARTLESS! *His hair is real. *He has adopted Gruff and Puffy *He is the lead singer of Ice Day *He has a ghost Avatar given by Mectrixctic. He often uses it for pranks when not planning to destroy a villain. Gallery File:Cadence image.png|Flywish's former Crush File:Club Ninja Penguin image.jpg|Ninja Flywish File:General Puff image.png|Flywish loves General Puff since he is Chuck's brother File:Flywish.png|Flywish as seen above File:Another Flywish Pic.PNG|Flywish's Computer Id File:Flywish_as_a_chick.jpg|Flywish in his chick years awwwwww! Puffles Gallery File:Gruff.jpg|Gruff File:Chuck von Injoface.jpg|Chuck File:Puffy.JPG|Puffy File:Scruffly image.jpg|Scruffly Quotes *''"Pain is my pleasure!"'' *''"I hate Manny Peng!"'' *''"Good Puffle!"'' (to Puffy, Chuck von Injoface, and Gruff) *''"I Heart Pain!"'' *''"Causing pain is my job!"'' *''"I will torture you!"'' (To Manny Peng) *''"Super Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!!!!!!!!!"'' *''"Str00del Force you will have a new member!"'' *''"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'' *''"Observe my fighting!"'' *''"Say Hello to my little Friend!"'' *''"Fear me!"'' *''"Hey you, Yeah you! Where do you think you're goin'?"'' ---- *Flywish: WishFlyX what are you up to now? *WishFlyX: I'm going to destroy the Night Club BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *Flywish: Not on my watch! *Jabs with Knicicle* *WishFlyX: Curse you Flywish!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mectrixctic: You okay WishFlyX? *WishFlyX: Yeah I'm fine. ---- *Flywish: *Dresses as Radclaw1* Hwail Dwarktan Hwail Dwarktan Hwail Dwarktan! *Runs away giggling* *Xorai: Torture this Petguin untill he hates Darktan! *Flywish: *rips off bunny ears* Psyche you! *Beats up Xorai* *Xorai: Clones! (100 clones tackle Flywish) *Flywish: Missed me! :P *Xorai: I despise that penguin. ---- *Radclaw1: Gwoo Gwoo Gwoo *Flywish: Hi Radclaw *gives present* *Radclaw1: What iws it? *Flywish: It's a carrot! *Radclaw1: WAY!!!!!!!!! *opens present and gets hit in the face with a pie* *Flywish: Haha!!!!!!! *Radclaw1:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *SnowClaw1: XWORAI!!!!!!!!!! *Xorai: Drat you Flywish!!!!!! *Cleans Radclaw up* ------- Radal: EAT PETGUIN RAY! Xorai: RADAL! DONT! THATS SET TO STRONG MODE! Radal: *zap* Xorai: *grabs Radal and runs* Wocker: *gets in card jitsu pose ready for a fight* Flywish: *tackles Wocker* ------- Radal: *pulls out petguin ray* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! eat pwetgwuin way! pwepare to ebcome a pwetgwuin! WHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Xorai: *snatches ray* BAD BAD BAD *zap* Good thign tht was set to pain.... AH MY CAPE IS STEAMING! AAAH! *runs around* Flywish: Heh heh heh *throws ice cold water on* Xorai: N-n-n-n-n-nn-not cc-c-c-ool.......... Flywish: YES IT IS! Ice COLD! Wocker: *wakes up* 0_0 Flywish: *wakes up* 0_0 WishFlyX: Radal is getting on my nerves can we help you destroy her? Jenni: Yeah can we? Flywish: Ok! But why anyway? WishFlyX: Xorai is an epic fail villain. You aren't epic fail. Oh and BTW I will try to get you into DTA until we defeat Xorai. Flywish: OK! Agent X: Yeah let's get you into DTA so we can defeat Xorai. BTW we needed you for our army anyway. Flywish: Let's destroy Xorai!!!! Radal: (out of nowhere) BWHAHAAHAHA! (zaps everyone accept herself into petguins!) WishyflyX: arf? Xorai: 0___________________0 *take sray and turns everyone back to normal* RADAL YOUR IN TROUBLE MISSY! BACK TO YOUR ROOM! ---- *Flywish dresses as a Mwa Mwa Penguin* Flywish: Goo Villain: AWWWW!!! I can train you to become evil. Flywish: Goo!! *grabs flipper tightly* Villain: Awww! you love me. Flywish: A goo goo gii gii *tightens grip on flipper* Villain: Now it's starting to hurt. Flywish: GOO!!!!! *grabs flipper so tightly the villain starts screaming* Villain: owww!!! Flywish: FREEZE *takes off costume* Villain: OH MAN!!! I should have known it was Flywish Flywish: That's right *force drags the villain to a small, hot, torture chamber* Villain: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! See Also * Manny Peng * Lwalwaelmo43 * Flywish's Mansion * Flywish's Army * Xorai * Flywish Island Category:Ex Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Good Guys Category:Flywish's Army Category:Character Users Category:Torture Category:Agents Category:Former Villains Category:Royalty Category:Family of Flywish Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Super Penguins Category:Pranksters Category:Music Category:Anti-Heroes